Sassypants
by DefyingMyGravity
Summary: Kurt finally gets to be the "manly" one in the relationship. ...And then Bro had to go and screw it up. Rating due to cussing, obviously.


**A/N: So, this was part of the before-mentioned roleplay that me and ~ExperimentalHeart are doing. I just tweeked and played with it until this happened. OH, and this takes place before Kurt knows Dave is gay. Now, please enjoy!**

**Warning: Implied boyxboy and a few cuss words.**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Homestuck or Glee. But one day I will have enough money to buy Chris Colfer.*sigh* Aww, Chris... I own the idea though, and you can't have it!**

* * *

It was one of those simple spring days that made you want to spend a little time outside. Even for Kurt Hummel and Dave Strider, who had just gotten out of school and would usually want nothing other than to go home and get a little rest, the call of this warm afternoon was too much to resist. For this reason we find the two walking down a calm street together, drinks from a local Starbucks in hand as they talked. Kurt's Dalton blazer was unbuttoned and hanging open, his tie undone and merely hanging around his neck. Dave had taken the blazer and tie off completely, leaving him in just a plain white t-shirt as he left the rest of his uniform in Bro's car, which he had borrowed for school.

"You're sure you won't even come to see the Warblers?" Kurt asked, as he had almost every day since Dave had told him Bro was trying to force him to join. Dave scoffed, pushing his sunglasses up his nose with his free hand.

"If you can convince me they're good enough for me to be seen around," Dave answered, bumping Kurt's shoulder with his own. It made the drink Kurt was holding slosh in its Styrofoam cup, almost spilling out onto his clothes. He jerked slightly, making sure to keep his cup steady. He checked over his clothes frantically, sighing when he saw that there were no coffee stains to be seen.

"_Dave!_ You almost got coffee on my uniform," Kurt whined to the boy standing a few feet in front of him. Dave held up his own cup of coffee; it had a lid that you could poke a straw through, but was still sealed as he didn't want to spill anything when he wasn't drinking it.

"Not my fault you didn't get one for your cup," he replied with a smirk. But when Kurt just continued to pout at him, Dave rolled his eyes behind his shades and stepped forward.

"Look, you didn't even get anything on them. You're being a sassypants," Dave said. With Kurt trying to keep him from using, as he called them, vulgar words, Dave had to substitute what he wanted to say with something a little less offensive.

Kurt froze completely for a moment, staring at Dave. Then he put a hand on his hip and cocked his head to the side, his face set into a warning look. He took a step forward, leaving a very small amount of space between the two.

"Dave Strider, you did not just call me 'sassypants.' You didn't," Kurt said in a slightly lower-than-normal voice. For some reason, the look on Kurt's face and the way he was speaking made Dave a little nervous. He took a step back, but forced a laugh as he fiddled with his sunglasses.

"I did. What're you gonna do about it?" he asked challengingly. Kurt took a step forward to make up for the room Dave had tried to make earlier, stepping into his personal space slightly. This close, Dave could see Kurt's lips twitch slightly as the boy fought to keep the angry look on his face. A light smirk started to stretch across his own face at the thought of how funny the other boy was probably finding this.

"You'll see if you don't take it back right now," Kurt threatened unconvincingly, just making Dave's smirk larger as he looked up at Kurt. Dave leaned in, making the space that separated them that much smaller for just a moment.

"Are you sure about that?" he asked Kurt quietly. Before Kurt could even start to reply, Dave had turned and taken off in the opposite direction toward what looked to be a small park in the distance. Kurt stayed where he was, watching Dave run uncomprehendingly for a moment. Then, with a shout of 'Hey!', he took off after Dave. His coffee cup dropped from his hand and crashed to the ground, spilling its contents onto the sidewalk he had been standing on a moment ago – completely forgotten in favor of chasing after his laughing friend.

It took a good few minutes for Kurt to catch up to Dave, as the other boy was incredibly fast. They were in the middle of a large grassy area on the right edge of the park that was likely the place where younger children played tag and raced each other. Kurt caught Dave around the waist, making the other boy stumble to a stop and drop his own cup of coffee, forcing Kurt to keep them both steady. Both of their faces were slightly pink tinted from running and they were breathing a little harder than normal. Dave let himself lean back against Kurt's chest as he calmed down from laughing, hearing the taller boy chuckle.

"Got you," Kurt announced, making Dave pause for a moment. He leaned his head back onto Kurt's shoulder so he could see the boy's face. He was frowning now, borderline pouting – except he definitely wasn't pouting because Striders just don't _do_ pouting.

"Sassypants," he muttered back, a little smirk lighting his lips. He realized a moment too late that calling the person essentially holding him up something he didn't like was a bad thing with him in such a vulnerable state. But it was too late to take it back now, so he might as well brace himself for whatever Hummel thought up to do in revenge. Kurt stared at him for a moment with a devious grin before speaking.

"I'll let it go…this time. But only because you look so cute," he said. Dave sputtered, turning his head down so Kurt couldn't see how his face reddened – which had nothing to do with the fact that _Kurt_ had _called him cute_, obviously. It was just the result of that run earlier.

"I am not cute," Dave muttered so quietly that Kurt had to lean closer to him to hear, sounding like a little petulant child. Kurt gently forced Dave's face up to look at him. Dave was sure he wasn't the only one to notice how close their faces were to each other, but if Kurt didn't say anything Dave definitely wouldn't.

"Fine. Adorable, then," Kurt answered, his breath ghosting across Dave's face as he spoke. Dave flushed an even brighter red, trying – and failing because Kurt's hand was holding his head under the chin – to look back down at the ground. Was it just him, or was Kurt leaning even closer than before…?

_Hey, I just met you and this is crazy,_

_But here's my number so call me maybe_

Dave started as the ringtone of his phone went off in his pocket, breaking the utter silence that he hadn't noticed had fallen over the two in the empty park. He twisted in Kurt's arms, facing the other direction but not breaking their hold. He fished his phone out of his pocket and answered.

"Dave Strider," he said. It shouldn't have been possible, but Dave had fit enough irritation into those two words that any sane person would just hang up and never call back. It was certainly debatable to say that Bro either knew Dave too well, or that he was one of those insane people who appeared to have a death wish.

"Hey, you were supposed to be home almost an hour ago. Your coffee dates with Hummel usually don't last that long," Bro's voice sounded from the other end. Dave felt Kurt's arms untangle from around him as the boy took a step back. Maybe having the volume on his phone up this high was a bad idea, Dave mused. But he still didn't turn back around to Kurt, afraid to see the look on his face. And have Kurt see the expression on his own face.

"You're sounding a little quiet there. You didn't crash my car, did you?" Bro asked, dragging Dave's attention away from his own discomfort and embarrassment.

"I didn't, alright?! I'm leaving now; be home soon," Dave said. He was about to hang up when Bro spoke again.

"Good, Now, stop sounding so fucking pissed; you'll probably scare off your date," Bro said – and Dave could practically see his smirk as the older Strider hung up before he could. Dave made an irritated noise and stuffed his phone back in his pocket, turning back to Kurt. The other boy was standing a few feet away, his hands behind his back and his head down. He looked up briefly before turning around and starting back the way they had come.

"So, that was Dirk and he wants you home?" Kurt asked without needing an answer. Dave nodded anyway, even though Kurt was in front of him and couldn't see. They walked swiftly in an uncomfortable silence until they got to their cars, parked side-by-side in front of Starbucks. There Kurt stopped short of entering his car and turned his head to look at Dave. He offered a small smile.

"See you tomorrow?" he asked sincerely, as if he needed to be assured that Dave was going to want to see him again. Dave nodded silently, a twitch of a smile on his own lips. He and Kurt got into their cars at almost the same time, but Dave didn't start his. He waited for Kurt to pull out of the parking lot and start down the road before starting the engine of Bro's car. As he turned the key in the ignition, he pulled out his phone and hit number five on his speed dial.

It rang two times before Bro picked up. Dave spoke before Bro could even announce himself.

"Dammit, Bro, you just ruined the moment!"


End file.
